falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria Side Stories
The Fallout: Equestria Side Stories are side stories/spin-offs of the original Fallout: Equestria by various other authors. The majority of them can be found on Equestria Daily. You may also find updates on the Side Stories in their Compilation Document they encourage you to use the chat and are a neat friendly bunch. Please read this article before submitting your side story. Kkat has encouraged those who wish to write their own stories, but has stated that they are considered non-canon in all forms. Information from these side stories is used in this wiki, but marked appropriately, so as to not conflict with canonical information. Project Horizons Author: Somber Forced into the life of a security mare, Blackjack is far more interested in eking out what fun she can in the dim halls of Stable 99. All that changes as she becomes enveloped in a plot that not only endangers her stable but the remaining world as well. Murky Number Seven Author: Fuzzy To be a slave is terrible. To be born a slave is even worse. Murky Number Seven a.k.a Murky has known nothing but the life of slave. After bearing witness to Littlepip's daring escape, Murky finds himself for the first time in his life, desiring that which he has never had. Freedom. Forgotten Light Author: Sales Kital A Pegasus pony wakes to find himself in a stable testing room with few memories and only a letter from his sister to remind him of his past, and some un-natural abilities. Stalliongrad Author: VenomPepsi A young stallion awakens to find himself in a cruel unforgiving Equestria, and has to learn how to survive. Lonely Roads Author: Erthilo The Wasteland is a tough place to live in, and even harder to make a living in. Trade keeps the wheel of the wastes turning. But, as a pony might learn, sometimes money isn't everything. Heroes Author: No One Text found here: Heroes Inspired by the heroics of the mysterious mare known as the Stable Dweller, Silver Storm, a guard of the town of Marefort, decides to go on a daring mission to rescue her captured brother. Of course things rarely go as planned and her attempts at heroism drags her into a tangled web of plots and conspiracies as warring factions vie for control over the last great city: Dise. Cold North Author: dragonshardz Not even the Changelings could escape the apocalypse... Tales of a Courier Author: a Friendly Hobo Two young stallions, bored out of their minds in a small frontier town far to the west, join a courier service and are sent to deliver a package to the New Neighgas strip but what has started as a simple delivery job has taken a turn... for the worse... This is the story of Clover and his fight for both his life and his sanity as he travels across the vast expanse of the Ponave desert. Adrenalia Author: Daniel Scott There are many stories in the wasteland, many remain untold, many never will, as is the nature of war and war, war never changes. This is the story of project safe-stable, run by the Ardenalia* stem of Stable-Tec, a series of stables built to safeguard a select portion of the population from mega-spell warfare. Of course this was not the real reason why these stables were created, that was far more sinister. This tale of the post apocalyptic wasteland that was Ardenalia, begins with the residents of safe-stable number 34, specifically a grey, ordinary looking unicorn pony named Abigail Ponyton. Loshadinyĭstan _ {C}Author: theBSDude Equestria history: How does one go from pastel pony to wasteland raider? A series of simple compromises. Hoofsong lived a privileged life in an open Stable in the metro, until she earned her cutie mark and struck out for greater purpose. Her little band of adventurers grows into a gang, while tough decisions about resources and moral snowball. Hard Wing Author: D4SHTH3R4INB0W Hard Wing, a lone pegasus from stable 2. He wished for adventure, he wished to be rid of the grey prison which is the stable. He wished to change the wasteland. When the two mares left stable 2 he followed them. He met the harsh wasteland and its, inhabitants. He set out to seek allies who shared his wish to change the wasteland, gaining many valuable, loyal, honest friends. Friends that would stick by him till the bitter end because even in the once lushious lands of Equestria, war never changes, neither does friendship. Hoofsong Author: TheBSDude Equestria history: How does one go from pastel pony to wasteland raider? A series of simple compromises. Hoofsong lived a privileged life in an open Stable in the metro, until she earned her cutie mark and struck out for greater purpose. Her little band of adventurers grows into a gang, while tough decisions about resources and morality snowball. We're No Heroes Author: Ken Stone Not everypony who crawls out of a stable can be a Littlepip or a Blackjack. Some try and fail. Some just give up after a while. Some are still alive fifteen years after they emerged, admittedly, crippled or insane, but hey, this is the wasteland. Cyborgs Anne and her brain damaged mother Lee are forced to return to the hell hole that created them in order to find out what was done to them almost two decades ago, and that means putting down their tools and picking up their guns again. All chapters can be found here: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/3637/Fallout%3A-Equestria.-We%27re-no-Heroes An earlier version of what became the first chapter of this story was originally released as "Adventure" http://fav.me/d3qdrrd Characters: Anne, Lee, Demi, Saffron, Lana To Be an Immortal Author: Jeff Tielke The Goddesses of the land are dead, or are they? An ancient god sets out to revive the goddesses without trying to upset the laws of the world. Writing has been suspended due to lack of feedback and a lack of further mateNeighgas] Author: Melon Hunter Spared from the megaspells that annihilated Equestria, the city of New Neighgas is a haven of the Old World, set amongst a sea of chaos. Warred over by two armies bearing the standards of the ancient royal alicorns, it seems that the city will forever be embroiled in conflict for its pre-war treasures. However, all that is set to change with the package borne by the pegasus courier Spectrum from Stable 84, a pegasus who could alter the landscape of Neighgas forever, or could be crushed beneath its foundations like so many before her... Kiss Equestria Goodbye Author: Damnfool Brony When Littlepip messed-up Red Eye’s operations near the Fillydelphia crater, Xenith wasn’t the only one she accidentally freed. This is the tale of Lucky Charm, one of the many fillies and colts, now young mares and stallions, who were separated from their parents when Red Eye’s slaver-ponies swept the Equestrian Wasteland for his ‘volunteer’ workforce. Intelligent, educated and pragmatic, Lucky has finally escaped Red Eye’s perfect prison of pampering and privilege and reached the world beyond. Now free, Lucky is at a loss. Though he’s thrown off Red Eye’s yolk, he’s lost the single, driving force that had made him silently resist Red Eye’s constant propaganda in the first place. To survive the physical and psychological horrors of the wasteland Lucky must find his reason for being or die trying. Link to Chapter Hub (gdocs). In Celestia's Care Author: JasonMyles This story takes place in the fallout times. A young pony named Jason Was caught just outside a huge MegaSpell Blast While his best friend was caught inside. Starting to slip he sends messages to his Supposed dead Gf. Though before sending a message he was caught in some strange events Will he find a way? or will he loose it? New Canterlot Author: HeavyIsSentry After war unleashed hell on the world, a single courier was hired for a simple delivery mission. Little did he know, that the simple mission will throw him into adventures he never wanted to be in. Summer Showers Bring May Flowers Author: Squallious A quizzical mare finds her way into the equestrian wasteland, escaping a wholesale slaughter of everything she ever knew. As she sets off to find out who is responsible, who knows what else she may find? Before the End Author: Sgt Muffin Set before the balefire spread across the land, on the battlefields of great Equestria. This is the story of pony in the Equestrian army and his journey through some the of last great battles of the war. Through Shattered Hoof Ridge and Stalliongrad and to the end of it all. Where will the war take him and how will it end him? Pink Eyes Author: mimezinga Link to story: Pink Eyes One of the worst tragedies of war is the death of innocence. On the day the Balefires fell, one such innocence is ensnared and overwhelmed by the unfolding destruction. She is neither unique nor special, just one more in an ocean of hundreds of millions. She was a young pink filly from Canterlot. Her name was Puppysmiles Days. Two centuries later after the end, she awakens. She is a filly caught on the narrow line between life and death, a ghost, a Canterlot ghoul. Afraid and unaware what has happened to her, she knows only one thing and that is to find her mother. Only this impossible hope of meeting her mother again gives her strength to drive through the horrors of a world not of her making. She symbolizes one horror amongst many in the wasteland, yet she brings echoes of the something long forgotten in the Wastelands…Innocence. A poignant reminder to every callous trader and pitiless mercenary that somewhere deep insde they too were ponies once. Broken Steel Author: Lex-the-Pikachu (deviantART) When Appletart Longshot's entire Stable is slaughtered, her skill as a sniper gets her adopted by the Steel Rangers. She goes rogue after years of service, unable to bear the horrendous and pointless violence of the Rangers any longer. Appletart now strikes out on her own, seeking some atonement for her past sins and the chance to make the world a better place. Outsmart Bullet Author: slicerness ''(deviantART) Do Robot Ponies Dream of Electronic Bunnies ''Author:ScottWolf '' (deviantART)' Friendship is Power Author: Strobe When Mint Jelup's Stable is attacked by raiders, everything she knows is taken from her. Now, she's on a quest to get it all back, but the Wasteland has other plans. Asini Author: SonicBoom01 (FiM Fiction) Every story begins and ends. Nations rise and fall, lives begin and end, but the march of time tromps along, never stopping for even an instant. Through it all, the fall of spellfire, the war that tore apart the world, and the battles that wage in the world to this day, New Occulta stands as an ever-vigilant guard of the ideals of yesteryear. This city hold secrets, however, secrets that could rock the very foundation of civilization to its knees. Only one holds the key to it all, though, one who will most certainly bring damning catastrophy to the wastes... New Beginnings Author: Ilushia Having lost much of her past, memories and purpose in life, Aurora Borealis stumbles upon the junkyard and its sole inhabitant Scraps. Having regained her name and desiring to find her past and place in the world, she begins to walk the paths of discovery. But what she finds and what impact she has may be more than she ever expected. The Daily Unlife Author: Nyerguds These are the voyages of the Canterlot ghoul Lemon Frisk. His mission: to find the Meaning of Unlife. His continuing perils: crazed raiders, feral ghouls, overzealous rangers, and a mare who won't stop poking him. Little Boxes Author: GaryGibbon Not all ponies in the Wasteland are do-gooders. Turmoil is the aptly named and sadistic leader of a powerful raider party known as the Insurrectionists. When he hears of a supposedly impenetrable Pre-War military facility known as Area One-Five, Turmoil will use every tool at his disposal and will stop at nothing in order to crack the archaic relic open, no matter how many ponies get in his way and die by his hooves. Broken Bonds Author: Kippershy After the water talisman in Stable 58 becomes damaged, Crimson Wings must find a way to repair or replace it before the thousand ponies under him begin to die. However, the wasteland might prove more of a challenge for the son of an Overmare then he's ever faced before. With unknown dangers lurking around every corner, might this prove too much? Crimson Wings may have what seems like an easy task ahead of him, but will he be able to cope with what lay ahead? Bullets aren't the only way the wasteland will kill a pony... The Road Home Author: Marc Johnson After being pushed from his stable, a young buck must find his way in the cruel Equestrian wasteland. Soon he meets a group of Applejacks rangers who coincidentally are heading the same way. But things are never as they seem in the wasteland and the buck soon realizes that since his exit from the stable things are going from bad to total shitstorm. All chapters can be found here: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/14655/Fallout%3A-Equestria--The-Road-Home Raider and Kid Author: Demon-Keychain Raider and Kid is a webcomic that follows the daily lives and struggles of a Raider mother (Bullet Holes) and her colt (Slug) as they deal with weapon practice, fellow raiders, mercenaries and the local wildlife. Currently at 18 pages with an accompanying, prequel comic called Slug's Hearts and Hooves Day. so far all of the scenes have been memories of the past that kept getting overwhelmed by the present, as started in page 3. The last scenes on a page were the overarching story, which became 2 scenes a page, then completely taking over the pages. it will ultimately catch up with the present. The comics can be found here Link & The Hearts and Hooves Day comic here Link Guise of Chaos Author: Fallingsnow Life in the wasteland can be hard. Ripple, one time raider and all around bad pony, finds himself with nothing but a couple of weapons, no memory, and a massive head wound. Not satisfied with a life that gets him shot and left for dead, he tries to be a better pony with the second chance he's been given and make the wasteland a better place. Troubled Waters Author: p4rr15h One day the pegasus True Hook was out fishing, then the skies opened over Equestria for the first time in 200 years. The Enclave attacks his home for some unknown reason and kills many of the inhabitants. True Hook wants two things; to know why, and to pay the Enclave back for what they took from him. Fading Echoes Author: Winter Storm We have seen the horrors of the Wasteland through the eyes of many. From the experienced perspectives of Littlepip and Blackjack, to the innocent and naive view of Puppysmiles, it would seem the Wasteland has no more challenges to offer. That is, until the Bronies showed up. For the humans of Earth, it was the end. The Rapture occured, and everyone was offered a choice. Heaven, Hell, or the world of your desires. For Stephen Anderson, it was the Wastelands. His goal is simple, yet impossibly difficult. He wishes to bring the magic of friendship and harmony back to Equestria, perhaps with the help of a few friends. But how do you create harmony in a world where harmony is dead? Rangers of Wintertrot Author: Tonto The Trotter Inkwell was just the treasurer of the newly formed contingent of Rangers, bound for the winter trapped city of Wintertrot. The contingent's transport, an airship is shot down, with Inkwell being the sole survivor. Inkwell must now rebuild the contingent from scratch, far away from reinforcements, under equipped and ill-experienced for the role of an Elder. Misfits ''Author: DancingOnTheAshes '' Misfits is the story of Snakebite Tourniquet . A former Unity Alicorn, now freed from Unity. He now a she, sets out to find his place in the world and seek out his Trade Caravan and discover it's fate and to revisit his hometown and see his sister one last time. Category:Setting Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Stories